Bittersweet
by coolkeda
Summary: Since I was a little girl all I ever wanted was a happy family, like the ones you see on television. Of course this is my life and it's filled with bad luck. So instead of a happy family I got a abusive father and a dead mother. what a great life. suddenly Natsu Dragneel comes into my life and I'm on an emotional roller-coaster. Somehow he makes my life bittersweet.
1. Chapter 1

The begining

My name is Lucy Heartfilia and this is my story. From a young age I have always been kept inside my house with my mother, Layla Heartfilia, and my father, Jude Heartfilia. Our house was bigger than usual but always kept clean and furnished because of mama and the helpers in our house. I would sometimes play with their children if I ever got lonely because mama was busy but papa would scold me if I did. He would always tell me that I was too good for them and I should only be with people of my status. At that age I did not know what he meant but when I started my lessons at the age of 6 everything was explained to me.

I soon found out I was not like all the normal children. I was richer, meaning I had more money than them and I was of higher status. I still did not know what that meant but papa told me it meant that I was more important but I think everyone is important. That is what mama taught me.

Everyday was the same I would do the same things over and over. I would get up, eat with mama and papa then attend to my lessons. To put it simply, Life was absolutely boring. The best part of the day for me was when I got to watch the stars with mama. She would teach me all about the constellations. There were twelve of them: Leo, Aries, Capricorn, Aquarius, Pisces, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Virgo and Libra. My favourite one was Leo. He was the leader of the twelve zodiac and also the strongest. Soon after mama got sick and the lessons stopped but even though she was sick she still help our servants around the house. Fortunately it was just the flu and she soon got better after and my lessons continued.

I started to follow mama everywhere. I was like her shadow. If you did not know where I was look for mama I was there. The servants started to call me a mama's girl. I only laughed and smiled

For my birthday mama had given me a beautiful doll that I named Michelle. She was like my very own little sister and my favourite. She had blonde hair just like mine but unlike my honey brown eyes she had sky blue. I would make clothes for her with any piece of cloth I could find. I would play with here in the garden everyday and mama would look at us with those sparkles in her eyes and smile. Her smile felt like kisses from heaven. Seeing her smile made me smile. That day I made I my priority to make her smile.

One day I was playing in the garden alone with Michelle. Mama was not with us that day because she was busy. We were play beside a Rosemarie bush when i heard voices. I soon realized the sounds were children playing and it was coming just beyond the bushes. Curiosity sparked my interest and I decided to investigate. I parted the bush to take a look and to my surprise I found a hole and to my luck it was just big enough for me to fit through. So I did. I crawled through it and what I saw amazed me. It was children, children actually my age playing. There were about twelve of them and they all stared at me with wonder in their eyes. The next thing I knew one of the girls came up to me. She was truly the description of cute. Her short blue hair reminded me of the sky and her brown eyes of the sweetest honey. They sparkled with excitement.

"Hey my name's Levy, what's yours?" she said with a giggle.

I stared at her surprised and smiled back with the same excitement and said, "My name's Lucy," and that's how i met my first friend

After that day I would sneak out and meet Levy at the same place. We would to various things together like playing with Michelle, have tea parties and read. Oh did we love to read. Any children's book there is you name it we properly read it. Life was bliss. Unfortunately this all came crashing down when papa started to notice my absence when I missed one of my classes and went to investigate. When I saw papa I froze. When he saw me his face went into a state of shock. His eyes burned with fury.

"Lucy Heartfilia what in God's name are you doing here? Have I taught you nothing? You are not to play with peasants!" his words burned, as if acid was being thrown upon me.

"But papa their not peasants, they're my friends," I told him with tears running down my cheeks.

"Be quiet child and stop talking rubbish!" he told me while grabbing my wrist with such extreme force I could feel it bruising.

"Papa stop it! Let go please it hurts!" but he didn't listen to my protests. It carried on like that until we reached home. Mama must of heard me crying outside because she came rushing out.

"Jude what are you doing! Let her go, don't you see your hurting her!" she said grabbing me away from him. I ran into mama's arms as she embraced me.

"We will talk about this later Layla," stated my father and left.

"Mama I left Michelle," I said while more tears ran down. She put my head in the crook of her neck and rubbed smooth circles on my head and back and whispered sweet things in my ear. She smelt of vanilla. It instantly calmed me down and I soon fell asleep.

That night I woke up and was unable to sleep. It just wasn't the same without Michelle. I decided I needed mama so I got up and started to walk towards her room. On my way there I heard shouting coming from papa's study. Curiosity took control as I peeked through the door. It was mama and papa.

"She's just a child. You cannot have her cooped up in the house every single day. She needs be with children her own age," mama shouted at papa

"She needs none of that. What she needs to do is focus on her studies so she can become a fit bride to bear a son and carry on the business," he shouted back at her.

"That's all you ever think about, your god forsaken business. What about your family. What happened to the man I married. The one that would do anything for his family, now you're just cold towards us and treat us as if were nothing to you. You're not the man I married and loved," mama said with disgust in her voice.

The next thing I knew papa struck mama across her face and she fell down to her knees. He dragged her up by her hair in an attempt to hit her again.

"You know you really are pathetic," mama spat in his face as he was about to hit her. She showed no weakness. I ran and pushed papa away from mama before he could hit her again. He stepped back in shock. Mama enveloped me in a hug.

"don't ever talk to me like that again. I am the man of his house and you shall obey me," he spat in mama's face while walking out the room and slammed the door. Mama picked me up and carried me back to my bedroom. She laid me in my bed and snuggled herself next to me.

"Lucy why don't we run away and go on many adventures together. Just the two of us," she whispered in my ear as if it was a sworn secret between the two of us.

"What about papa?" I asked

"Well Lucy, papa doesn't love us anymore," she answered

"Do you think if we show him more love he'll love us back then mama?"

"I'm sorry Lucy but he doesn't have any more love in his heart,"

"Oh well if we have to mama, I guess we could and I really want to go on adventures with you,"

"We'll go on many adventures together and we'll watch the stars every night,"

"Really mama!" I said with excitement sparkling in my eyes

"Of course,"

I snuggled up closer to her and let out a yawn as sleep was coming to me," I love you mama,"

"I love you too baby girl," she said as we both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

After that night mama started to have a new bruise every week and she and papa's arguments got more and more frequent. I would always ask her if she was okay but she would always reply with 'I'm okay sweetie'. I wanted to believe her so badly but I knew she was lying. You could see right through her smile. Even when she started to cough blood up violently and vomit it was always 'I'm okay sweetie' when her hair started to fall out, 'I'm okay sweetie' when the doctor told her she had cancer 'I'm okay sweetie' even when she was on her death bed. It was the same thing every time. One night mama asked me to take her outside on the wheel chair and I did. We sat down in the grass sprawled out. We started to count the stars and watch them. Suddenly a shooting star went passed.

"I wish for your happiness Lucy, now you make a wish," said mama

"I wish to be with mama forever," I wished

"I love you Lucy, I always will,"

"I love you too mama,"

We never did get to run away and go on our many adventures because that night mama didn't wake up. I shook her over and over harder and harder, I screamed her name at the top of my lungs but she wouldn't wake up. Mama why won't you wake up?

* * *

sooooooo... what do you think. Is it good, is it bad, should i continue review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2 - The Handsome Stranger

so here's the second chapter. sorry its late i've been busy with school and other stuff

* * *

CHAPTER 2

The Handsome Stranger

Nothing was ever the same after mama died. Life was miserable. Day after day I felt like pieces of me were disappearing. After mama died papa started to hit me and day by day it got worse. I wanted my life to get back to the way it was with mama. Papa wouldn't even look at me. I didn't feel like his daughter, I felt like a stranger to him as if I wasn't a part of his life. I felt like I was abandoned and from d alone. Was there anybody in this world that cared for me anymore? I wanted someone to look at me with warm friendly eyes not the cold and hateful glares I get from papa. I wanted someone to hug me and hold me close when I'm sad and someone to laugh with me. Was that so hard to ask for?

When I turned twelve years old I started to attend a proper school. An actual school with children my age! I was so excited. When I walked in the classroom with all those children my eyes lit up.

"H-hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm twelve years old." I said as I introduced myself

"Hello Lucy, it's nice to meet you. I'm Mrs Layton and welcome to our class," said my new teacher. I thought everything was going to be great but then I heard whispers in the back of the class. I looked to see a group of girls.

"Ew she's so ugly. Is it even possible to be that ugly," said one of them

"I guess she's a new breed," the other one laughed

My heart shrank .I soon realized that school wasn't anything I read in books. It was horrible. I might as well of stayed at home. I didn't need any more abuse. Maybe I introduced myself wrong. I began to feel self conscious and doubt myself. At lunch the girls would call me names and the rest of the class joined in. Loner, geek, ugly, nerd, day after day these words were sung at me. One day the girls came up to me.

"Lucy you want to be popular and loved by the class like us right?" I hesitated before nodding my head. "If you do everything we say we will convince everyone to hang out with you," honestly I can't believe I was that stupid to believe them. But then again I was desperate for a friend. I soon found myself doing everything the girls in the class asked me for. I was their slave and they were my masters. I would do anything thing for them, their homework even stealing. I had gone low, really low. This went on for four years.

One day I was skipping class with the Celine, Gabby and Samantha. Celine took something out her pocket. It was powdery and white. I immediately knew what it was.

"You got the good stuff," said Samantha.

"Of course I got the good stuff. I just don't go to anyone you know. I have my own personal dealer," replied Celine. They all sat down on the floor and carefully put the crack on a book and took out straws. One by one they sniffed the drugs up their noses.

"Come Lucy, give it a try," said Celine

"I really don't think I should Celine," I said while backing away

"Don't be such a party pooper, we all did it so why don't you," Gabby stated

"o-okay," I said in a hardly audible voice

I had just made my biggest mistake yet. As soon as I did it I regretted it. My nose felt as if it was on fire. My breathing slowed as I was holding my nose. My hand felt wet and when I looked at it I saw a crimson liquid drip from my hands. _Blood._

"Omg help me my nose is bleeding!" I panicked

"Don't worry Lu, its normal for first timers. Your nose will soon get used to it," I breathed out a sigh of relief. I knew I should've stopped then and there. _Heck _I shouldn't of even had started but I was weak and tired. I had bruises all over my body from papa. They were the only friends I had, even if they weren't true friends, they were something and I would anything to keep to keep them.

Every day we did the same thing at the same place. I got addicted to them and I didn't even know. We were getting low on money and we needed to get more drugs and trust me we were desperate for them. Then Celine proposed an idea.

"Hey Lucy, why don't you go out tonight and get us some money,"

"How?" I asked curiously. The phase curiosity kill the cat really comes in handy here.

"Easy, sell your body to the easiest man you can find," she says as if it's the simplest thing in the world to say.

My mouth fell open. How could she even suggest something like that. "y-you can't be serious,"

"unless you don't want to be our friend anymore. Real friends would do things for each other," said Samantha

"but to do something like this just for drugs is insane," I argued back

"It's either you do this or you lose your _only_ friends," Celine hissed

"fine," I said turning my head.

"great we meet up at 11:00pm tonight, oh and Lucy you better not back out last minute or you'll never see us again," Celina planned

We all agreed and took our separate ways. I couldn't believe on what I just agreed to do. Was I really going to go through with it?

We all met up in front of the store Heaven's Cakes at eleven pm exactly how we arranged. To tell truth is was scared no that not right I was terrified. I wasn't exactly ready for something like this. The pace of my heart increased as I walked up to the trio.

"your late Lucy," hissed Gabby

"im sorry..." I said sadly

"I thought you chickened out lulu," said Samantha

"Stop talking and lets hurry up and get this over with please, I need my beauty sleep," Celine said looking annoyed. She handed a blue plastic bag to me, "Here go get change, you can't hope to seduce a man like that," I stared at the plastic bag for a few seconds before I hesitantly took the bag and walking to a public bathroom to change. I shivered in disgust. I always hated public bathrooms. I came out in some short shorts and a neon pink cropped tube top and some high heeled boots.

"Great she's ready," said Gabby, "let's get going before it gets too late I'm tired," Gabby wined

"let's go," said Celine

They hid in corner while I walked up and down on the same street. It has been 2 hours. Let me repeat. TWO HOURS! My poor feet in these heels! People were giving me weird looks. I was seriously considering running away and making up an excuse to tell the girls tomorrow. But I didn't want to lose the only friends I had. I didn't want to have that feeling of being lonely. I didn't want to get bullied again. I never want to experience those feeling again. But then again was I really going to do this? At that time I made up my mind. I was going home. It wasn't worth it.

Suddenly I heard a gruff and hoarse voice behind me that took me out of my days. It was a man who looked like he was about in his mid 40's. He was wearing what looked like an expensive black suit. He walked up to me and put his cold hand on my shoulder. I froze in place.

"Hey babe," he said while rubbing his hand up and down my back while I shivered once again in disgust. I could smell the alcohol radiating off of him, "How much do you charge?" he said with a creepy smirk on his face.

"Look imp not what you're thinking so could you let go of me and go find some other woman," I replied sharply. I wasn't in the mood for this. My feet were sore, I was sleepy and I had a headache.

"I don't want another woman , I want you especially when you're looking so sexy tonight, so why don't we go to my place and have some fun," his grip on me tightened. At this point I felt like vomiting.

"Look imp not doing anything with you so why don't we both be on our way," I said while trying to fight him off. He pushed me up against the concrete wall and also pining my hands on it with his own. I felt cold lips brush against my ear.

"You're not going anywhere except with me," he whispered

At this point I started to scream, "Help! Celine, Gabby, Samantha, help me!" I expected them to be coming out the corner and getting ready to tackle the man but to my surprise nobody came.

"looks like your friends abandoned you babe, I'd never abandon you," I was hurt. How could they abandon me like that, but now was not the time to worry about that, I needed to get away from this man.

"someone help!," I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"sorry babe but no one's coming to save you ," he leaned hid head down to kiss me but I quickly moved my head downwards.

"look at me," he said while forcing my head up with his hands. Just as he was about to lean down to try again someone came and pushed him off me.

"your pathetic if your forcing yourself on a girl. Don't you have any dignity. Go home and leave her alone you drunkard," said the stranger. He was handsome his bright pink hair shined in the moonlight and his emerald eyes showed so much emotion.

"looks like we've been interrupted, another time babe," he said while leaving

I turned to the handsome stranger and grinned at him, "thanks for that I owe you one,"

"no problem, it's only natural to help someone in need," he replied

"you would think that, my friends left me here alone," I snorted

"some friends they are," he laughed. We stood there laughing for a while. Truthfully this was the most fun I've had in a while.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked curiously

"Natsu Dragneel, you?"

"Lucy Heartfilia,"

"Nice to meet you Lucy, by the way what are you doing out so late?" he questioned

"Just walking around with my friends but they left me as you can see," I lied. He didn't need to know what I was about to do. I had just met him and I didn't want him to get that impression of me, "well I've got to go as you can see its late, bye Natsu,"

"Bye Lucy, when will I see you again?"

"only time can tell Natsu," I said while walking away.

* * *

so thats it hope you like it sorry for any errors R&R


End file.
